1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot toy, and more specifically, to a joinable robot component, a modifiable robot toy that can be easily assembled and configured in various shapes by using a single kind of joinable robot component, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, toys (particularly, a movable robot toys) are classified into a high-grade type (i.e., an electric motor-driven type) and a simple type (i.e., windup type). The high-grade type robot toy is moved through the motion of several joints that are driven by a motor and controlled by a wireless or wired remote controller.
In the controls of the robot toys using such a remote controller, whoever is skilled to the handling of the remote controller can control the robot toys, but some users who are not accustomed to the handling of the remote controller may not feel interest and love in the robot toys. In particular, after operating all the functions of such robot toys that request a motion as above several times, a user may be easily fed up and carefree with the robot toys, so that there is a drawback in that the real use lifecycle of these robot toys is short.
Also, since the robot toys moved using joints are marketable in the form of a single product, it is impossible that a user extends an assembly structure of one set robot toy to various shapes, for instance, puppy robot, dinosaur robot, or android. In particular, for mechanical assembling of electronic circuit and control circuit used for controlling joints, particular apparatuses and high costs are required, which is burdensome to general users. In addition, when motor or control circuit is disordered or robot mechanism is fractured, what the repair of the disorder is impossible is indicated as a problem.